A Visit From Krad
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Rewritten! What will poor Daisuke do when Krad shows up in his room?


**A/N: **Whoot. I rewrote this a little because... It was irritating me. Soooo now it's better. Hope you like it even more now.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Stop bothering me about this.

* * *

Daisuke sighed, tired. He had just gotten back home from stealing _The Faerie Wing._ Krad had been there, and it had taken a lot out of both himself and Dark, who happened to be sleeping.

"Daisuke! I'm so proud of you!" His mother squealed as she hugged him tight.

"Thanks mom" He choked out, his mother's embrace a little too tight.

"Oh, sorry honey," She said, releasing him. He smiled at her.

"That's all right."

"I'm just so happy that my son is such an excellent phantom thief!" She chirped, eyes shining.

"I know mom. I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed, okay?" He said, yawning.

"Of course, of course, go on then," She said, waving at him. He smiled and made his way to the bathroom.

As he sat in the tub, he thought on what had happened earlier. Krad had said something in some other language at one point, and then thrown something at Dark, but nothing had happened. Then Krad had run away. Daisuke frowned. He wouldn't pretend like he knew the blond, but that seemed out of character. Krad wasn't really one to run from anything, or so it seemed. What had he done?

Daisuke shook his head as he got out of the bath and dried himself off. After putting on sweatpants and an undershirt, he walked to his room.

Once there, he flopped down his bed -arms spread out and eyes closed- and took a deep breath. Dark was still asleep, and it was rather nice to have some peace and quiet at night for once. He grimaced. Dark's new pass time was messing around with his dreams. Daisuke didn't know how he did it, but it was extremely irritating, for the phantom liked to choose scenes that would embaress him greatly. A tapping at the door to the balcony interrupted his thoughts. He ignored it, but whatever it was kept on tapping. Finally, he got up and walked over.

"What could be out here?" He muttered, opening the door and looking around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, though. He shrugged and stepped out, taking a deep breath. The moon was shrouded and the air smelled of rain. He didn't mind that, though. Rain was good; it helped things grow. He leaned on the ledge, looking out at the view and enjoying the night air.

"It is lovely out, isn't it?" Came a very familiar voice from his left. Jumping, he looked over and saw Krad standing there, smirking.

"Wh- why are you here?" He asked, trying to keep the nervous edge out of his voice. Krad chuckled, but didn't respond otherwise. They stared at each other for a minute or two, and then Daisuke leapt through the open door. A strong arm encircled his waist, and as he opened his mouth to cry out, a gloved hand clamped over it. The smell of honey and vanilla enveloped him.

"Hm, if you cry out, your family might find you in a rather… _compromising _situation," Krad murmured in Daisukes ear.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" He tried to say, but it was muffled due to the fact that Krad's left hand was still covering his mouth. Krad understood, however, and grinned. He leaned over Daisukes shoulder and, using his teeth, pulled off one of his gloves. Daisuke turned his head as much as he could, watching as the glove slipped off Krads' long, tapered fingers. The glove hit the floor with a quiet thump. Daisuke wondered what just Krad was doing, and his eyes widened as he gasped a little when Krad's cool fingers slid under his shirt and up his chest. Warm lips pressed against the base of his neck and began to place light kisses all along his shoulders and neck. Daisuke tore out of Krads' grasp.

"What did you do to Dark?" He gasped out, voice hoarse, "And- and what do you want with me?" Krad gave a cheshire-like grin.

"I suppose I'll answer these questions, since you seem so desperate," He drawled, taking slow steps towards Daisuke, who was backing away, "I merely hit Dark with a small spell to keep him asleep for a little while. As for what I want with you," There was less than a foot of space between the two now, and Daisuke was backed up against the wall, "Are you really that naive?" He purred, leaning closer. Daisuke blushed fiercely and tried to take another step away, but he hit the wall.

Smirking, Krad pressed his hips into the boy's, effectively trapping him there. Daisuke squirmed, but found he couldn't get away. Krad's hand found the redhead's chin and tilted it up before crushing their lips together.

Daisuke grunted in surprise as he stared into Krad's molten gold eyes. Daisuke felt Krad smirk against his lips and shivered. Krad pulled back.

"Aw, Little Daisuke, are you scared?" He asked huskily. The angel lifted his still-gloved hand to his lips and tugged the glove off, hungry eyes never leaving Daisuke's face.

"N-no," Daisuke lied.

"Really?" Krad purred, sounding amused, "Well, maybe you should be," He kissed Daisuke again. Daisuke was surprised at how warm Krad's lips were. He would have expected them to be so soft and pliant against his own...

What was he thinking?!

"No! Y-you can't! It-it's _wrong_ and-" He gasped after he had ripped his lips away from the blond's. Krad chuckled.

"Dear Daisuke, haven't you realized?" He moved closer, keeping his lips a hair's breadth away from Daisuke's, "Doing what is wrong is _so_ much more fun." And he kissed Daisuke again.

A fog began settling over the young red head's brain, clouding all comprehensible thought. Vaugely, the boy wondered if Krad had placed a spell on him, but that thought was soon lost. And when Krad nipped at Daisuke's lower lip, the boy parted his lips willingly.

Krad hummed his approval and slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, tasting the boy. A moan jumped from Daisuke's throat before he could help it -of course he did, it wasn't like he'd ever done anything like this before!- and the blond chuckled as he continued to explore Daisuke's mouth.

The red head gasped as Krad's fingers pushed his shirt up. His fingers were cool against Daisuke's skin and a chill shot up the boy's spine. Krad broke their kiss to trail kisses down Daisuke's jaw. The boy sighed. Who knew that this could feel so nice?

"K-Krad..." He breathed, looking at the blond, "Wh-why...?" Krad turned his face to look at the red head, blinking once before a feral grin crossed his face.

"Because I find you beautiful," he purred, "And when I find something beautiful-" he nipped down Daisuke's jawbone, "I want to make it mine." The boy shivered, but whether it was at Krad's words or those nips, he couldn't say.

A gasp passed through Daisuke's lips as Krad's fingers slipped under his pantline. The angel grinned at the red head as he tugged on Daisuke's pants playfully. He leaned forward to press kisses to Daisuke's neck as he allowed his fingers to slide lower.

"Daisuke?" Came the boy's mother's voice, "Would you like some tea to help you sleep?" Krad growled, angry that his fun had been interrupted. He left a lingering kiss at the base of Daisukes' neck before drawing away from the boy, who whimpered at the loss; it caused Krad to grin a little in triumph, no matter how disappointed he was.

"I'm sorry I must depart, dear Daisuke, but," the triumphant grin turned sinister, "If you're a good boy, I might just come back to play soon." He left through the still open balcony door.

"Daisuke?" Daisuke's mom called again. The red head blinked a few times.

"Y-yeah?" He called back after a pause. His brain was starting to unscramble itself.

"Okay, I'll get it ready," She said. He ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Had that really happened? Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed himself off, assuring himself that it had simply been a weird dream. Then he noticed the white feathers scattered about his room, and found it particularly difficult to swallow. _'This isn't good,' _He thought, staring at the feathers.

* * *

**A/N: **There you are. The lime is a bit better this time. Who knows? Maybe I'll write another chapter if I can figure out how to end it.

Reviews are love.


End file.
